Fighting For What You Want
by Enigmatic Lotus Leaf
Summary: Rita has been avoiding John ever since she jumped to Smackdown. What happens when she jumps back to RAW and can avoid him no more? Will John win the love he has been fighting for ever since she left?


_While writing the next chapter for A Minor Setback, I got a thought for this story. Well, about an hour later, here you go! Hope you like it...please Read and Review if you read it! Thanks! Enigmatic Lotus Leaf_

It was her first night back on RAW since she was sent to Smackdown. She was nervous about coming back after how she had ended things with John.

Since they had broken up, they had seen other people, but none of the guys she dated had compared to him. She just could not open herself up the way she had with him. She didn't feel anything with anyone else. As far as she knew John was dating some airhead named Maria. No one liked her, they all thought that she played stupid just to get attention. NO ONE knew that she was coming back except for Randy, because she was now his manager, the writers and of course Vince.

She came to the arena early so that no one would see her. She got a locker room next to Randy's that had a combining door. Randy also came early so that she wouldn't get lonely. When she stepped into the arena, she felt at home. Yes, Rita Corbin was home.

Rita sat in her locker room with her bottle of water and her ipod. She was laying on the couch with her long brown, wavy hair laying over the armrest, when she faintly heard someone knocking on her door. "Come in!"

Randy entered with a smile on his face. He was happy that his best friend was back on RAW. She sat up on the couch and smiled back at him.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked him.

"I am just glad to have my best friend back on my team. It has been a long hard haul without you here. We all have missed you."

"Not all." Rita said.

"John misses you too. I know you two broke up on bad terms, but that is no reason why you can't still be friends."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, how do you tell a friend that you still like them and that you never wanted to break up in the first place? Tell me that Randy."

"Ok, I get your point. I am going to drop the subject. I need to go get ready." He said and left, he left the door slightly open.

Rita leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. In her heart she still loved John, but she just didn't know if she could forgive the past. Yes, he may have been drunk, but still, what he did with Maria hurt her like no other.

She was on Smackdown at this time and was seeing John long distance. It was going fine, until that one night. He had gotten drunk and slept with Maria. Maria told Rita before John did. When he came over that night, he didn't even get in the door before he had things thrown at him. She told him that she hated him and that she never wanted to see him ever again. She really did but she wanted to find shit like that out from him, not that skanky ho.

He had tried to talk to her since then, but she just ignored him, even at pay per views. After what had happened John had started dating Maria and from what she knew he still was. Rita jerked awake when she heard shouting coming from Randy's room. She got up and looked through the crack in the door. John was in Randy's room, he seemed upset about something. She paused to look at him and see what she had been missing. He was still good looking as hell and still had a great body. Her heart began to ache as she watched him talk to Randy with a serious look on his face. She stared at him for a moment, then she decided that she just couldn't take it anymore. She closed the door and went back to her couch and took a nap, thinking of what had John so upset at Randy for. A part of her wanted to listen, but she really did not want to be nosy, she was trying to break that habit.

"She's here, isn't she?" John asked Randy.

"Who, who's here?"

"Don't act dumb. I know Rita is here, I just heard that she is making her return to Raw tonight AND her car is out front. I would know that 1995 purple Mustang anywhere." John said pacing. He stopped and looked at Randy with pain in his eyes.

"Randy, how does she look, is she still a beautiful as she used to be, is her hair still long? My God I loved her long hair. Randy I need to know, I miss her so much. Damn, I wish that had night never happened. I knew I shouldn't have gotten drunk! I should've stopped after 2. Hell, why did I sleep with her and then DATE her. I must have been outta my mind." John had begun pacing again.

"What do you mean? Aren't you with Maria now? I thought you two were dating?"

"No, I dated her for a week and then broke up with her. I couldn't stand her. I don't know what I was thinking. She is not Rita. I miss her so much Randy. I need her back in my life."

"Then you better do some serious sucking up." Randy said. "You gotta do something to get her back. If she is worth it to you, then she is worth the fight."

Rita woke up at 6 and decided to eat and then get ready for the show. She went to her fridge and got out a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. She then changed into a pair of super low rise jeans and a baby blue halter top that tied in the back with black knee high boots. Her hair that hung to her lower back, she left down.

Randy knocked on her door at 8:45 and told her that they were next. Rita felt her stomach do a flip. She was going to make her return in less than 15 minutes. She walked with Randy to the entrance where they waited. Randy's music started and Randy made his way to the ring. He got a microphone and motioned for the music to stop.

"Many of you know that RAW is the home to many beautiful divas in the WWE. They are all beautiful and talented. BUT….there is one diva in particular that has always had our heart from the day we met her. The last few years she has been entertaining all of you on Smackdown, but today she comes back home. It is my pleasure in reintroducing you to my new manager…." Randy paused, the crowd was on their feet, they knew who was coming, they started chanting her name. "RITA!!!" Her music started and she walked onto the top of the ramp. She stood there smiling taking it all in. The people, the lights, it was great. Rita descended the ramp to the ring where Randy was waiting for her, holding the ropes. She stepped in and took the mic and stood there looking around at the crowd before she spoke.

"I'm Back! And DAMN does it feel good!!!" She paused to let the audience scream. "I have spent a great 2 years over on Smackdown, but RAW was always my home. I knew that I needed to come back. So I pulled some strings and here I am. Thank you for welcoming me back. I truly am HOME!" She paused again, listening to the crowd chant her name.

"Now it is time for me to regain what I lost before I was traded to Smackdown! That is My Women's Championship belt! Watch out ladies, Rita…is…BACK!!" She put the mic down and exited the ring and up the ramp with Randy.

"That was great!" Randy said. "You did great! God it is good to have you back." He grabbed her into this bone crunching hug.

"I'm glad to be back." She hugged him back and went to her locker room.

Various people came to see her after they saw the segment. The show was over and she was packing up her things to go back to the hotel when she heard a knock on her door. "Come In!" she called.

Rita finished packing and turned to see who was there. She turned around and looked into the eyes of John Cena. They just stood there for a moment staring at each other.

"What do you want?" She asked, returning to her bag.

"I wanted to talk." He replied

"About what?" She said turning around

"About us. Rita…please." He took a step towards her.

"There's nothing that I have to say to you. You ruined this relationship by allowing yourself to be taken advantage of while you were drunk. AND then, you didn't even have the balls to come and tell me yourself. No, I had to find it out from that bimbo bitch herself!"

"Rita, I was going to tell you, honestly!! I was way, way, way drunk when that happened. I had no idea what I was doing or who I was doing it with!! Do you really think I would have done that if I was sober?!?!"

"I don't know John! I really don't know!! I mean, who are you? What happened to the John that I fell in love with and dated for 3 years? 3 YEARS John, 3 years!!! What happened to the guy that pestered me for over six months before I would go out on a date with him? You fought so hard to get me and then you threw that away. "

"What do you mean? Who am I? I am John, the same John that I have always been."

"You're not the John that I knew. Where did that John go, I want that John back." Rita asked and went to walk away.

John grabbed Rita and spun her around to face him, her body flush against his. "That John is right here and he never went away." He said and kissed her. Rita was so mad at him, but she wanted him so bad that she soon found her hand behind his head and was kissing him back. Soon their kissing became more passionate, deeper and stronger. John pushed her up against the wall and continued kissing her moving from her lips to her neck. Rita reached down and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and brought it up and over his head and threw it to the ground. John undid the tie behind her neck of her halter top and the 2 ties in the back. Rita's shirt fell to the ground next to his. John brought his lips back to hers as they quickly undid each other's pants.

John grabbed at Rita's panties and brought them down along with her jeans, while she snapped at the elastic of his boxers and slowly brought them down to his ankles. John lifted Rita with ease as she straddled his waist and he walked over to the couch on the other side of the room. He laid her down and settled himself snuggly between her legs as he entered her slowly. They continued to kiss as they rocked back and forth on the couch, steadily quickening their pace. John continued to kiss her neck as she started on his ear. As soon as Rita started she felt him grow harder and larger.

He grabbed her hips and began to thrust harder and harder to get deeper inside her, trying to get down to her very core where she was most vulnerable. Rita groaned as he got deeper and deeper with each thrust as she tightened the grip her legs had around his waist. She could feel the emotion building behind her orgasm and was groaning more with each thrust that he gave her as the emotion built even more. Finally with one last thrust, Rita exploded with the passion of her orgasm screaming John's name with John cuming right after her. John let out a moan as he came inside her and finished with her.

For a moment they just laid there until their breathing steadied again. Rita looked up into his big sapphire blue eyes. They told her the same story that she had been feeling ever since they had broken up.

"God I have missed you." He whispered.

"Me too." she said.

"I never meant to cheat on you. I knew the moment that I woke up that I had made a huge mistake that I didn't want to make. I never meant to hurt you." He said petting the side of her face. Rita smiled.

"I've missed you, so much." she said

John sat up and looked down at her. "You're beautiful, even more beautiful than you used to be. I didn't think that was possible. I guess I was wrong."

Rita sat up. "We should get outta here. You want to go back to the hotel with me?"

"No." he said. Rita looked at him confused. "I want YOU to go back to the hotel with ME." Rita smiled. "I'd love to."

They got dressed and packed their things into their rentals. They drove to the hotel where they stayed in Rita's room.

John woke up the next morning and looked down at the tiny beauty that the had laying on his chest. She looked to content laying there, her lips parted slightly a small smile on them, her arm resting across his waist. He smiled and thought of how lucky and thankful he was to have her back in his arms. John heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He slowly moved out of the bed, grabbed the phone, and went to the bathroom to answer it. It was Randy.

"Dude, where are you? You never came back to the room last night after RAW."

"Uhmm…..I am actually in the hotel right now." John said.

"Really where?" Randy asked, he wasn't getting the hint.

"I'm in room 204…with Rita." John said quietly.

"Oh...Sorry if I interrupted something." Randy said laughing.

"What? What is so funny?"

"If you two could've heard the way that you talked about each other, then you would've been waiting for this too. I knew it would happen once she came back to RAW. It was only a matter or time. All you had to do was talk to her. I told you."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, you were right. Are you happy now?"

"Yep. I'll see you later."

"See ya." John said hanging up.

John went back to the bedroom. Rita was still lying on the bed. John looked at her for a moment before moving towards her. He got on his knees behind her and softly kissed her neck. She moved a little burying her head into the pillow next to her. John continued kissing her neck, making her bury her head deeper.

"Will you leave me alone and let me sleep?" came Rita's voice muffled by the pillow.

"Nope, it's 10 am, you should get up." He said.

Rita took the pillow off her head and looked up with one eye at John. She smiled and hit John over the head with it. John grabbed the pillow and pulled it away planting a light kiss on her lips. She reached up and put her hand behind his head to deepen the kiss.

"I must say, that isn't quite what I expected my homecoming to be like." She said smiling. She paused for a minute. "Why did you keep calling me, even though you knew I wouldn't answer or return your calls?"

John looked down at her and smiled. "You said it last night. I fought for so long to get you, I wasn't going to let you go that easy."

She smiled up at him as she pulled him into her in a soft kiss.


End file.
